Decreasing the danger of contaminants, such as warfare agents, aldehydes, and sulfur compounds, has long been a significant issue. Compositions that can protect and/or remove contaminants from the environment in which people, such as military or office personnel, are operating can significantly decrease problems associated with contaminants. Various compositions have been used, but in many instances the compositions do not protect and/or remove contaminants in an efficacious manner. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to develop materials that are effective against contaminants.